


Lengua

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Short, Short One Shot, Tongues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El Capitán Kirk conoce de todo tipo de tácticas, especialmente aquellas de cómo tentar a su amante.





	Lengua

**Author's Note:**

> Día 20 - Tentar  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Era una diversión constante, algo que generalmente solo era un gesto tierno para obtener ese lindo color verde en las mejillas de su Vulcano. Pero de vez en cuando, al intrépido Capitán Kirk le gustaba ir un poco más allá, porque si no desafiara los límites, no sería el mismo Capitán que todos conocían.

La cosa era bastante sencilla, trataba de las deliciosa y delicadas terminaciones nerviosas que la raza de su dulce y a veces salvaje novio tenía en las puntas de sus dedos, aumentadas en dos falanges particulares.

Usualmente lo guardaban, estoicos como siempre. Pero para alguien que sabía encontrar las fallas en el sistema cómo él, descubrir lo que se escondía tras los ojos oscuros, era un juego de niños.

Lo primero era pedir unos informes que Spock tendría que llevar personalmente a su silla de Capitán, porque era un miembro eficiente, probablemente el más eficiente, de toda la flota estelar. Así que no importaba que fuera la hora de esa guardia que nadie quería tomar, porque no pasaba nada, y solo ellos estuvieran allí, Spock se encargaría de pasarle una tableta electrónica, dónde había recabado todo lo pedido.

Pero al hacerlo, Kirk capturaba su mano, lo hacía de la muñeca, y sabía que el Vulcano tenía la fuerza para liberarse, pero también sabía que no querría hacerlo. Tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta su rostro; hacía que las puntas de sus dedos entraran en contacto directo con la piel de sus mejillas, que presionaran su suavidad, mientras los grandes ojos azules de James tenían aquel gesto travieso.

Spock miraba a todos lados, porque aunque era solo tocarle el rostro, y el razonamiento le decía que nadie podría ver aquel acto como algo netamente indecente, en su interior quemaba el sentimiento de que lo era.

Luego la atención de Spock volvía a su capitán, a cómo hacía que deslizara sus dedos hasta tentar sus labios, y presionar su suavidad, delineando su forma, y justo allí, Kirk soltaba su muñeca, porque de allí en adelante, su apuesto amante tocaría por su cuenta, rozaría su barbilla y parte de su cuello, pero sus dos dedos centrarles se mantendrían tocando sus labios, disfrutando de su textura, hasta que el rubio los abriera.

Al hacerlo, un par de jadeos involuntarios brotaban de ambos, cuando la lengua era el musculo con él que el par de falanges entraban en contacto. La cara del mitad terrano era un poema para ese momento, pero sus dedos no podían parar de acariciar la lengua rosa, sintiendo que su pecho subía y bajaba al ver sus dedos ser acariciados por ella. Después James cerraba la boca y chupaba despacio el par de dedos, que no dejaban de tantear el interior, curvándose un poco en un juego con la lengua, siendo rodeados por una gran cantidad de saliva, que a ambos los hacía sentir húmedos de diferentes zonas.

La boca era ligeramente abierta, y los dedos se deslizaban por la lengua, saliendo, dejando una conexión de saliva entre estos y el par de dedos, el fluido se deslizaba por la palma de Spock, y sus ojos brillaban al observar el sonrojo de Kirk.

—Nuestro turno terminó Spock, será mejor ir a la cama—le decía fresco en apariencia, aunque la erección que comenzaba a hacerse visible en los pantalones negros no lo era.

El rubio se ponía de pie con una sonrisa, y se giraba para salir de allí, dejando al Vulcano de pie en el centro, frente a su silla, quizá intentando guardar deseos que en unos momentos explotarían en la habitación.

El capitán disfrutaba tentar a su amante, disfrutaba verlo perderse en la lujuria que sus acciones le causaban, transformarlo en una bestia salvaje hambrienta de él... y la verdad es que era muy talentoso en ello. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
